Chrono Trigger 2
by Joey Wheeler
Summary: Chrono and Marle have kids and now it`s up to them to save Mom and Dad
1. It Happens...

Chrono Trigger 2 is brought to you by Joey Wheeler in his 1st Fan Fic  
  
  
  
Chrono Trigger 2  
  
As our story begins Chrono and Marle are walking around in the palace gardens Chrono calls their kids over Sara,Glenn and ChronoJr.  
  
Chrono Jr. was everything like his dad,Chrono had given him the weakest of him wepons so that he could not hurt anyone.....well kill anyone.  
  
Glenn was just like the real one,only not a frog,he had the most heart in him and was always protecting his family,and Chrono told him that some day if he wanted to he could try to pull the masamune from the rock by the northern ruins,where the first Glenn had left it.  
  
Sara what always a little upset that she wasn`t named after a hero,but still,Marle helped her get use to it by teaching her Cure 3,a spell the boys could never figure out.  
  
Now back to the story,They were all walking around the gardens when Glenn spotted something,It was a gate,Chrono walked up to it wondering how it got there,so he and Marle decided to figure out where it lead,Chrono held up the pendent and told his kids they would be right back.  
  
The gate opened and..............Yakra xxx?  
  
He let out a big laugh,then grabed Chrono and Marle and they vanished into the gate.  
  
The kids were still dazed by all the excitement but they all knew what they had to do,but they didn`t have the wepons to do so.  
  
So they thought long and hard about what they could do,Glenn would have to go and get the masamune in the northern ruins,Sara couldn`t decide what she could use,And Chrono Jr. had a wepon...but it wasn`t strong enough to beat Yakra xxx,so he would have to search the castle to find out where Chrono kept all his past wepons.  
  
And so they all set out to find wepons.  
  
Glenn set out to the northern ruins by ship....(2 mins later)He stared at the ruins,but he knew he had to do it and so he went in,even though it was daylight Glenn couldn`t see very good at all,but still he knew he had to find the masamune,so he found his way to the basement,there was a few cracks in the wall so light came in so he could see,he looked around the basement until he saw it,the masamune and Cyrus`s grave,he walked up to the masamune and pulled as hard as he could..............but the masamune wouldn`t move,so he tried again.................but it still wouldn`t come lose,just then he heard something,he turned around and saw Glenn,the first Glenn,Glenn was wondering what the little Glenn was doing here,so lil Glenn told him what was going onand why he was tring to pull the masamune from the rock,Glenn told him he probley couldn`t lift the masamune because it was so heavy,but instead he gave him the bronze edge because it was alot lighter,lil Glenn thanked him and left but on the way out Glenn stopped him again and said he could use some armor so he gave lil Glenn 3 sets of ruby armor and then on he went to meet up with his bro and sis.  
  
Chrono Jr. started searching the palace looking for a good wepon that he could use to beat yakra xxx,but he couldn`t find one,then he saw the statue of his mom,dad and all their friends,then he saw it,a sword in Chrono`s hand so he jumped up on the statue and tried to pull the sword out,but when he tried he realized it wasn`t a real sword he gave up,but just when he did the sword moved and a wall fliped over and all of Chrono`s wepons stood there,he knew he would have to earn each sword just like his dad did so instead of just grabing the rainbow he took the next level,the lode sword and with that he went to meet up with the rest.  
  
Sara didn`t know what she could use as she walked around the palace,then she saw a painting of their family,she couldn`t think of anything she could use but then a voice made he think,what could she do,but the boys couldn`t do,then it hit her MAGIC ,the boys didn`t learn magic yet,she had found her wepon to help save here parents.  
  
They all made their way back to the gate,they had found their wepons and could beat Yakra xxx,Glenn had the bronze edge,ChronoJr. had the lode sword,and Sara had magic on her side,Glenn gave each of them the ruby armor and ChronoJr. had found some rock helmets on the statues,now they were ready *learned triple tech "Faitful"* 


	2. Here we come!

As they walked up to the gate they were thinking about how to open it,none of them knew how,so Glenn stepped up to it and yelled for it to open.........but it didn`t,so ChronoJr tried and he kicked it,but it was like just kicking air so he tripped and fell,next Sara tried praying and wishing for it to open but that didn`t work,then she noticed something glimmer in the bushes so she walked up to it and picked it up,it was the pendent.  
  
Chrono must have dropped it when they went into the gate,and all 3 of them held up the pendent and the gate opened and they step inside and vanished.  
  
They ended up in what looked like a garbage dump,so they decided to explore a little to find their Mom and Dad.  
  
As they walked around the dump they kept on hearing someone laughing at them,but they never saw anyone,but then they saw who was laughing at them.......it was Yakra xxx and............Their Mom and Dad.  
  
Glenn felt so mad at Yakra xxx for taking his Mom and Dad that he bicycle kicked Yakra xxx right in the back of his head,then he turned around to see the kids standing there ready to fight him,he laughed and and punched them all back into a pile of rubble and went back to his torchery.  
  
But when he did he felt a sharp pain in his arm,ChronoJr had slashed his arm and they all were fully healed.  
  
Yakra xxx was really getting pissed now,so he used Fire 2,but because of the ruby armor it didn`t even hurt them,then he used one of his big punches,but just then he realized he didn`t have an arm to punch with,so it wasn`t just a sharp pain.  
  
Now Yakra xxx was REAL PISSED OFF at them,so he used Lightning 2 and half killed them all,but Sara still knew that Cure 3 spell so she used it and they were all back in their fighting stance,now Yakra xxx knew what he was up against so he used his new found attack "Mecha Swipe" which took all their HP to 1  
  
Now they were a bit on the screwed side because they had no items and Sara didn`t have the MP to use Cure 3 again,she had 20 but needed 30,but then they remembered..............*faitful*...............Glenn and ChronoJr had the skill and Sara had just enough MP to use it.......so they did.........ChronoJr and Glenn joined hand and made a huge cyclone and Sara used the less powerful Cure 2,it did max damage on Yakra xxx and healed them.  
  
Yakra xxx vanished into thin air.  
  
That day Chrono and Marle were very thankful to their kids that day and they let them keep their wepons,and now they all are learning magic,but Sara still does the best at it,and one thing is for sure,this is a day that none of them will EVER forget.  
  
  
  
Hey,let me kno what ya think of my story by putting in a review,i`d really thank you for it.  
  
Joey Wheeler 


End file.
